


Black and White

by Morethancupcake



Series: 00q ficlets [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous James Bond, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: Q takes pictures of Danny.





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> A very short and sweet fluffy story, about the beginning of their relationship.
> 
> Posted a few days ago on my Tumblr :
> 
> http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/163329650499/black-and-white
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by a picture you can find if you follow the link :)
> 
> Please remember English isn't my first language, and I have no beta.

Q takes pictures of Danny. It’s only between them, Danny blushes but complies, he accepts the sometimes extravagant gifts, shirts, trousers he could never afford, and he smiles, a little shy, when Q smiles back and guides him through poses.

 

“Should I be jealous ?” James studies the print in Q’s home office. It’s one of his favourite, the lines of Danny’s back, his shoulder. It could be Q, it could be, but the sensuality, the innocence is completely different. “You never spent so many hours with your camera for me.”

 

James bites at his neck, punishing, and Q smiles at the possessive tone, smiles at the jealousy.

 

It’s still new, and fresh. They don’t know what they are, they just know they fit. They move together perfectly, from one flat to another, from two, to three, to four.

 

James, big lion, tolerates Danny the kitten on his territory, and the image makes him chuckle in his cup of coffee, when Q shares it.

 

Alex unfurls, smiles gentle, watching Q and Danny together, and that seem to be enough for James to sit down and accept the peace for what it is.

 

Rest.

 

“Wouldn’t it be amazing, us four sharing a place ?” Danny plays with Q’s hair, trying to play with their similarities, and laughing at the result. “Can you imagine ?”

 

They all smile, because his spontaneity, his light isn’t something they’re used to, it’s almost forgotten in their line of work.

 

“I could take more pictures of you.” Q grabs his camera and takes another shot, Danny’s eyes, still dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ! If you did, please consider leaving me kudos and comment , It's warm tea for the soul, and I'm very treat motivated.
> 
> Have a wonderful Sunday !


End file.
